


pyunsuke approves this message

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, don't look at me im embarssing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momo slowly realizes his feelings for his pretty boy captain Nitori once lots of admirers suddenly start confessing left and right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is for Pau, who i blame for getting me into momo ai. 
> 
> I couldnt look at the screen while typeing like 80% of this fic fuck my ass

_“They’re here again?”_

_“Don’t they have classes or something to go to?”_

_“Can’t really blame them though, it must suck not being able to see Nitori-senpai every day.”_

“Hey! You’re all supposed to be stretching.” Nitori snapped as he marched up to the group of slacking first years.

“Ah, sorry captain! We were just talking about your, _uhhh_ , admirers is all.”

            Nitori glanced at the small crowd of students gathered behind the glass wall and looking down from the upper level of the pool room.

“They’re not my . . . _admirers_.” Nitori sighed as he ran hand through his messy hair and pulled at the skin on his face with irritation.

“Then why do they always crowd around the windows? It’s not like they come for the humid air.” one of the first years laughed

“They just like to come watch the team practice. Its normal and has nothing to do with me now get back to work.” Nitori said sternly before walking off.

 _“No way, he’s totally clueless.”_ said one

 _“It kinda adds to his charm though, don’t you think?”_ another said quietly.

            The group all looked to each other, then stared fondly at their captain who was pacing the far side of the pool and jotting notes on his team’s performance on his clipboard.

 _“. . .You’re right.”_ one of them said firmly.

“First years should be working and not gossiping about the captain.” A voice grumbled from behind the group.

            The first years whirled around to see a rather irritated ginger glaring down at them.

            “Ack— M-Mikoshiba senpai w-we were just—“

            “Getting back to work.” Momo finished for them as he marched off to the end of the pool.

            He stared straight ahead, aggressively ignoring all the girls andboys smiling from behind the glass, trying to catch a glimpse of _his_ captain.

Well technically Nitori was everyone’s captain but… somehow the idea of other people looking at him with those besotted eyes just pissed him off. Like they were intruding on something special, or like he was getting something precious taken away from him. But it’s not like Nitori was going anywhere, and he should be _happy_ that his friend is so popular . . . _right?_ That’s how a friend should feel, but for some reason all of it just made his stomach twist into knots. In fact he was so caught up in thought, Momotaru didn’t even notice when a hand came up behind him and ruffled his orange hair. And while it’d usually take a lot more to pull Momo out of daydream mode, the familiar touch grabbed his attention before Nitori could pull his hand away.    

            “Momo, why are you staring off into space?” Nitori sighed with a concerned look.  

            “Huh?” Momo blinked

            The little captain ran a hand through his lavender hair and sighed again.  

            “Are you okay? You’ve been acting weird lately . . . Is something wrong?”

            Momo looked away as he suddenly felt his face heat up.

            “What about you?” Momo shot back. “You’re the one always sighing and yawning and looking tired!”  

            “That’s because I _am_ tired. Being the captain is more work than I thought it’d be, but that’s not the point. Why aren’t you swimming? Weren’t you telling me about how you were gonn’a improve your time this morning, or was that all talk?” Nitori said with a playful shove.

            Momo turned to face him, now that the conversation was back on something he could talk easily about.

            “O-Of course I’m going to! I was just thinking about . . .  u-uhhh . . . .stroke techniques?” Momo stuttered as he scrambled to come up with an alibi. 

            _“Really?_ I never thought you were the theory type . . . but either way you won’t get anywhere if you’re not actually swimming. Go ahead now and I’ll time you.” Nitori smiled as he set the stopwatch hanging around his neck.

            “Right!” Momo beamed as he set his googles and crouched at the edge of the pool.

            A second later, he felt the cool rush of water, and everything was fine again.

            Too bad it didn’t last. 


	2. Do you think NItori smells like lavender? Because I do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ????????????????????????????????????????????????????????//
> 
> I think this bit is cute

Practice came to an end like always, and Momo walked alongside his captain, chattering on about nothing in particular and fishing for praise as they made their way back to the dorm like always, but tonight, the every growing irritation that’d been encroaching on his peaceful daily life finally crossed the line and took his senpai with it.    

            “A visitor? This late?” Nitori frowned as he shut his locker.

            “I don’t know who it is or why . . . but the front desk wants you downstairs.” a first year said apologetically before running off.

            “What’s going on?” Momo asked innocently

            “I don’t know . . .whoever it is I don’t know why there couldn’t have waited until tomorrow.” Nitori grumbled as he marched off down the hall.

            Momo followed him without thinking until they were half way there.

            “Momo? You didn’t have to come down here with me, aren’t you tired after practice?”

            “Oh! Uhhh, I-I forgot my dorm key!” Momo blurted as he scratched the back of his head.

            “Momo . . .” Nitori sighed as he rubbed his forehead and walked up to the front desk.

            “Are you Nitori Aiichirou?” said the secretary.

            “Yes, I was told there was a visitor for me?” said Nitori.

            “Yes, a young lady came to see you. She’s standing right outside the front door.”  

            “A girl? I didn’t know you had a sister Nitori senpai.” Momo chirped.

            “I don’t . . .” Nitori squinted with confusion.

            “You don’t? Then why—”

            “Wait here Momo. I’ll be right back.” Nitori sighed as he dropped his gym back and walked off.

            Momo frowned as he watched from a distance.

            The girl was dressed in a uniform from a nearby high school. She handed something over, that Nitori then opened and stared at for a bit. The two of them then started gesturing like they were apologizing, then after a quick bow the girl sprinted off. Nitori walked back inside scratching the back of his head. 

            “What was it?” said Momo

            “Ehhh, nothing really.” Nitori said casually as he picked up his gym bag and headed for the elevators.

            He hit the up button and shifted his weight from foot to foot as he waited like he was anxious about something.

            Momo stared without realizing it until Nitori caught him.

            “What is it?” he said with a small laugh.

            “Oh! I-I was wondering . . . what the girl gave you!’ Momo said quickly.

            “Oh. It’s just a letter.” Nitori said quickly, like he wanted to get off the subject.

            “Oh.” Momo said quietly as he fiddled with the zipper on his jacket.

            An awkward silence fell, and the elevator still hadn’t arrived.

            “What kind of letter?” Momo offered to fill the quite.

            “Uh . . . A love letter.” Nitori said quietly.

            “What!? Y-You mean that girl confessed to you?”

            “Yes.”

            _“Well?”_ said Momo

            “Well what?” said Nitori

            “Who is she!? What’s her name? Where’s she from? And when did you meet her?” Momo said in one long breath.

            “I’ve never meet her, and I can’t remember her name . . . she was talking really fast and I’m just really tired.” Nitori sighed.

            “How can you not remember her name? Or did you turn her down?” Momo gasped.

            “Of course I turned her down. I can’t date someone I’ve don’t even know, and even if I did it’s not like I have time for a girlfriend.” Nitori grumbled as he anxiously started running his fingers through his hair again.

            “. . . Really?” Momo said quietly, trying to ignore the strange surge of happiness he felt when he heard Nitori had rejected the girl.

            _“Yes_ really. I don’t even know why someone would confess to me anyway.” Nitori mumbled.

            There was a _ding_ as the elevator doors finally opened. The two of them stepped inside and then another though this time less awkward more comfortable atmosphere fell.

            “What do you mean by that?” Momo chirped as Nitori hit their floor number.

            “Mean by what?”

            “What you just said! Why wouldn’t someone want to confess to you?”

            “I don’t know. . . I guess cause I’m not really the type girls would go for I guess? I’m really small and even though I swim a lot I don’t build much muscle . . . and I have that spot on my face.” Nitori mumbled.

            “Those aren’t bad things though. They make you who you are, and you’re a great person. ” Momo said without thinking.

            Nitori turned to him with an amused smile.

            “You think so?”

            “Yeah! You’re a great captain, and really hard working and you always wake me up for class in the morning! And besides, some girls prefer the cute type instead of the manly type!”

            “What, you think I’m cute?” Nitori laughed.

            “U-Uhh—” Momo choked as he felt his throat turn tight and his face heat up.

            All of a sudden the elevator felt too small, and every last detail of his senpai came into hyper focus. For the first time Momo noticed just how _long_ Nitori’s eyelashes were, and the way they batted when he was thinking. And how _soft_ his porcelain skin looked; he suddenly wondered what it’d feel like under his touch, how that small frame would feel against his own. And now the distinct smell of Nitori’s body spray had him feeling lightheaded, and his ever growing awareness how _close_ they standing made it even worse until he felt like he’d float off into space, but thankfully—

            “Momo? Are you coming or?” Nitori laughed as he held a hand out to stop the elevator from slideing shut.

            They’d arrived at their floor, and Momo blinked at his senpai before turning away in embarrassment.

            “Spacing out again?” Nitori said gently as they walked to their dorm.

            “Yeah.” Momo said quietly as he tried to ignore the painful feeling stirring in his stomach again.

            “If there’s something bothering you, you can always talk to me you know.” Nitori said as he unlocked the door and swung it open.

            He stood to the side, waiting for Momo to head in first.

            “It’s nothing.” Momo mumbled as he hurried inside.


	3. I bet Momo tans really well, I bet he gets really bad tan lines and Nitori just laughs

Or at least he wished it was nothing. Over the course of the next few months, more and more love letters would eventually appear in the corner of Nitori’s desk, and more boys and girls were offering lunches or sweets or other tokens of affection even after rejection. By the time the second semester had rolled around, Momo would’ve like to say he’d gotten used to it, but jaded was a more accurate term.

            But none of that could’ve prepared him for valentine’s day.

            “You’re kidding me.” Momo grumbled.

            “I know these are supposed to be gifts but . . . at this point is more of a chore for me.” Nitori sighed.

            He grimaced at the small mountain of chocolate, flowers and other presents piled up in the front of his door then leaned over it all to unlock their door.

            “Where am I even gonna put all this stuff?” Nitori yawned as he threw his gymbag onto the floor and started shoveling everything into a corner of the dorm.  “It’s not like I can eat all this, and our dorm isn’t that big.”

            “I don’t know. You should probably throw it away.” Momo huffed as he rolled into the bottom bunk.

            “But that’s kinda mean don’t you think?” Nitori said as he locked their door shut and sat down on the floor to sort everything. “Mmmm, at least the flowers are pretty.”

            “Yeah but I don’t know why their bothering in the first place since you never say yes to anyone.” 

            “Well I guess people can’t change how they feel, but anyway here. You like cookies right? Happy valentine’s day.” Nitori laughed as turned to Momo and held out a small package of shortbread cookies.

            Momo stared at them for a second, then took the cookies, letting his fingers graze against Nitori’s  just a moment longer than he’d like to admit.

            “. . . Thanks.” Momo mumbled.

            “No problem. You’ve been kinda grumpy lately so I hope that cheers you up.” Nitori chirped as he went back to sorting.

            Momo laid on his back and stared at the small package for a while, then turned to his side and watched his senpai carefully sort out the letters from the sweets, from the flowers all into separate piles, going through each item individually and regarding it before putting it away.

            “They won’t know if you just throw it away. And you don’t really have the time for stuff like this.” Momo said casually.

            Nitori stopped sorting for a moment to stretch then turned to face Momo.

            “Your right but . . . that wouldn’t be fair to the person who took the time to make me this. I might not be able to return their feelings, but the least I can do is respect them.” Nitori sighed as he went on sorting.

            “What about your feelings?” Momo said muttered.

            “Huh?” Nitori said with a confused look. 

Momo watched, and felt his heart beat a little faster.

            “You always thinking of thinking of other people, no wonder your always exhausted.” Momo huffed as he turned the other way.

            “Oh, well I guess I can’t really help it.” Nitori laughed.

            Momo felt his face burn, then turned over to sleep.

* * *

             The next morning Momotaru woke up bright and early, as he always did on the days he _didn’t_ have class. He was about to swing his legs over the bunk when he saw Nitori passed out on the floor, still in his gym sweats from yesterday’s practice and the now sorted gifts in neat piles around his legs.

            “Senpai. . . “ Momo sighed with a frown.

            He carefully tiptoed out of bed and stepped around till he was at  crouched down at Nitori’s side.  For a moment Momo just stared at the boy’s sleeping face, the definition of exhausted with the hints of darkcircels forming under his eyes. His lavender hair was a mess as usual, and there were even smudges of chocolate around his lips that only made him look even sloppier, yet somehow none of that took away from how beautiful he thought Nitori looked . . . still the chocolate wasn’t exactly flattering in his opinion.

Momo grabbed a tissue off Nitori’s desk and gently rubbed it off, but after a while he found himself grazing his thumb across Nitori’s lower lip until the boy mumbled in his sleep and turned his head.

            _“What was I—”_ Momo thought as he flailed backwards and banged his head against the wall with a loud _THUD_.  

            Nitori groaned and rolled over in his sleep, but his breathing quickly steadied and he fell back asleep.

            Momo pulled at the skin on his face and stared at his senpai though his fingers for a little longer. After a few minutes of internal arguing, he finally got up and slipped an arm underneath Nitori’s head and another under his knees.

 _“So light.”_ Momo thought to himself as he lifted the boy off the ground.

            He looked up at the top bunk and squinted, wondering how he could possibly manage to carry Nitori up to his bunk without wakening him up. But before he could figure something out Nitori suddenly wiggled in his sleep and Momo immediately dropped him onto the bottom bunk in panic.

Thankfully though, Nitori remained asleep.

Momo let out a heavy sigh of relief then kneeled down to the bed side. He slipped his hand under Nitori’s head and gently lifted it up before quickly sliding a pillow underneath, then threw a blanket over him and stepped back with a satisfied smile to observe his handiwork, but after looking at Nitori sleeping in _his_ bed for a few seconds, he suddenly felt embarrassed.

He looked away, and his gaze fell on a lengthy to do list. Out of curiosity, he leaned on the desk and read it over before grimacing.

 _“Ehhh, senpai has to do all this on the weekend?”_  

Momo picked up the memo pad and glared at it, then glanced at his sleeping senpai. He frowned, and felt a gross pulling at his stomach as he set it back down and got dressed.

Shorts. T-shirt. Open the window to check the weather; surprisingly warm for February with a slight breeze. He grabbed light hoodie out of the closet, snatched the memo pad off the desk and hurried out of the room with a smirk on his face.

 

* * *

_“Nitori senpai—”_

“Nope!”

“Really you don’t have too--” Momo pleaded halfheartedly as he stared at the crêpes.

 _“You_ didn’t have to do all of my chores.” Nitori said as he paid the vendor.

“Well I just thought you looked tired and I was heading out anyway so. . . I-It was nothing really.” Momo mumbled as he turned away.

“Then just consider this nothing.” Nitori smiled as he handed over a strawberry crepe.             “Anyway we should cut through here on our way back since it’s getting kinda late.” Nitori said as he checked his watch.

Momo nodded in agreement and followed him senpai though the park. The sun had long since set and moonlight filtered through the tree branches gently swaying in a warm wind. He watched Nitori walk beside him, staring up at the nightsky as the stars started to come out one by one.

He felt happy, but at the same time a sick tugging in his chest stirred.

“Momo? Y-you’re glaring at me.” Nitori said weakly.

“Huh?” Momo said as he blinked back to his senses. “Oh it’s nothing . . . I was just spacing out.” he finished in a mumble as he stared at the ground

“Again?” Nitori frowned.

Momo mumbled something that sounded like a yes, then trailed behind Nitori in silence for a while until he heard a shriek, or to be more specific, the sound of Nitori tripping over a tree branch and falling down a steep hill.

“Senpai!” Momotaru yelled as he carefully slide down into the ditch.

            Nitori made a painful groaning noise as Momo helped him up.

            “Are you okay Nitori senpai?”

            “My ankle . . .”

            “What!? Does it hurt? C-Can you walk?”

            “Ehhhhh, does hopping on one foot count?” Nitori said weakly as he clutched Momotaru’s shoulder.

            “No.” Momo spat with a frown.

            After a bit of arguing, Momo finally convinced Nitori to let him carry him the rest of the way.

            “It’s a good thing your light, huh senpai?” Momo laughed   

“This is embarrassing.” Nitori grumbled.

“Well maybe next time you should watch where you’re going.” Momo said sternly. “What were you doing? You’re not exactly the clumsy type.”

Nitori remained quiet for a bit, but Momo kept pestering him about it until he finally answered.

“I guess I just spaced out.” Nitori sighed.

“You spacing out? About what?” Momo scoffed.   

“You!” Nitori snapped.

“What?” Momo nearly yelled. “W-Why!?”

“Every time we talk you always start sighing or look the other way and I don’t want to pry at your business but . . . I don’t like you not being able talk to me if something’s wrong.” Nitori said quietly.

“Senpai . . . B-But there’s nothing wrong. I’m fine!”

“Lair.” Nitori huffed.  

Momotaru swallowed hard and stared at the ground as he kept walking.  

            “Momo?” Nitori said gently. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

            “P-Promise! Really senpai it’s nothing.” Momo said stiffly.

            “Well . . . If you say so.” Nitori yawned.

            Nitori remained silent for the rest of their trip back to samazuka, and just as he guessed when he carefully slid him off his back into the bottom bunk, his senpai was fast asleep. Momo sat down on the edge of the bed and tentatively placed his hand over Nitori’s.

            It felt nice, and he smiled as he laced their fingers together, but after a while his smile faded as Momo realized what was happening.  

            He was in love, and there was no going back.


	4. I formally apologize for this chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't supsoed to happen but it did lmao #yoloswag

The next few weeks were rather . . . _strange_ for Captain Nitori Aiichirou.

            For one thing, his life seemed to get a lot . . . quieter. He couldn’t quite explain it but somehow those dull moments between practice, classes, and meals seemed to have become unbearably boring when he was sure they weren’t before. Also, whenever he went out run errands they always seemed to go by much smoother; like how the swim equipment somehow stayed much more organized than it usually was which made taking stock go by a lot faster.

Their dorm was also abnormally clean lately and he couldn’t remember the last time he had to go out to buy more necessities. The only other person who had access to his belonging was Momotaru but . . . he wasn’t exactly the type for that sorta thing, and if it was him . . . _why?_  

            And speaking of Momo, even though they lived in the same dorm, were on the same team and practically went everywhere together, he couldn’t remember the last time they’d had a decent conversation. Every time they’d talk it would end in a minute or so. Every time he’d offer to do something together Momo always had somewhere else be. He didn’t even fish for praise or ask for head pats anymore which was frankly bizarre, but it’s not like Momo was mad at him, though at times it was hard to tell. Like how he’d always find breakfast from the cafeteria sitting on his desk each weekend morning, but his kouhai was always long gone by the time he’d wake up to eat it.

Small changes like that and more quickly became the norm between them, and thought it certainly made his life easier . . . it started to feel like he was living with an extremely polite ghost. It went on for roughly a month and a half till Golden week rolled around. 

Momo had already packed the night before and was trying to sneak out before the sun had even risen when Nitori caught him . . . well . . . . _sort of._ He’d made a point to stay up the entire night so his kouhai couldn’t wake up before him, but the thing about sleeping in the top bunk is that if your trying to “catch” someone, the only thing you can really reach is the neck of their shirt.

            And that isn’t exactly enough to hold a person back.

            And you can only lean so far out over the railing of your bed before you . . . well fall over.

            _“Senpai!?_ W-What’re you doing!?” Momo yelled as he squirmed underneath.

            “What’re _you_ doing!?” Nitori snapped back.

            “Going home for golden week what does it look like!?”

            _“Momo it’s three am!_ You’re sneaking out! _Why!?”_

            “First could you just—!” Momo yelled as shoved Nitori off in panic, but too hard and ended up slamming his head into the corner of their bedpost. “Agh! Senpai are you okay!? I-I didn’t mean too—”

            A loud banging on the wall from the next dorm over drowned out his voice, most likely Morse code for ‘stop yelling so damn early in the morning or else’. Momo lowered his voice into a whisper and winced.

            “A-Are you okay?” He whispered.

            “No!” Nitori hissed as he rubbed his head. “Why are you avoiding me!?”

            Momo got a surprised look on his face that quickly melted into guilt.

            “I-I’m not avoiding you . . .” he said under his breath.

            “You’re not a good liar Momo.” Nitori spat.

            “Look! What I do is my business, just leave me alone!” Momo snapped as he got up and grabbed his bag.

            But unfortunately for him, Nitori wasn’t going to have it. He got up before Momotaru could reach their door and shoved him into their bathroom.

            “You’re not going anywhere. . . until you explain _why.”_ Nitori said in heavy breaths like he was in pain.

            He closed the door behind him and backed Momo into the shower.

            _“Why_ don’t you talk to me anymore? Are you angry!? Do you hate me or something!?” Nitori hissed as he threw his hand over the switch to turn on the light.

            “No but—” Momo’s voice died in his throat as he stared at Nitori in the stark white light of their bathroom.

            On the left side of his forehead a huge chunk of skin was torn open and blood was streaming down the side of Nitori’s face.

            “S-Senpai you’re—”

            “Don’t change the subject!” Nitori snapped.

            “But—!”

Nitori stepped forward and slapped his hand over Momo’s mouth and him stared dead in the eye, but Momo couldn’t help but look away as he felt his heart race for too many reasons.

“I don’t know what happened, but when I take my hand off your mouth, you’re going to tell me. Understand?” Nitori said coldly.

Momo felt his face burn up under Nitori’s hand. Too close. Too much. He kept his gaze on the floor and shook his head, letting out a muffled _no_ as his eyes welled with tears. Nitori’s hand went slack and slide to Momo’s cheek to cup his face.

“Momo look at me . . . I just want my kouhai back . . . or do you really hate me that much? Just tell me and I’ll leave you alone.” 

Momotaru felt his heart stop. He looked at Nitori. Sleep deprived, bleeding but all he cared about was—

 _“Momo?”_ Nitori said weakly.

“Senpai . . . I . . .” Momo breathed before he found himself leaning in.

His eyes stung with tears, his heart wouldn’t stop pounding but when his mouth finally went over Nitori’s in that _one_ moment . . . well if he weren’t already panicking he might have just fainted.

“You’re bleeding.” Momo said quietly before slipping out of Nitori’s hold and hurrying out of their dorm.

Nitori stared ahead at nothing, completely stunned at what just happened. After a little while he turned to the sink mirror and frowned at his face.

“Huh.” Nitori sighed with a confused expression.


	5. THE END (of my embarrassment)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /wheezing/

If Momo had it his way, he would’ve transferred to a different school. But since that clearly wasn’t going to happen, the best he could do was avoid Nitori senpai like the plague when school was back in session, which actually wasn’t all that hard since practice didn’t reassume till the week after. And he’d been doing great too, but at the end of the day it didn’t matter because they both had to head back to the same dorm at some point.

And unfortunately, pretending to be asleep didn’t work either.

“Momo.” Nitori sighed as he sat on the foot of the bottom bunk.

The boy curled into a ball and pulled the blanket over his head tighter.

 _“Momo.”_ Nitori repeated, this time with irritaion as he ripped off the blanket.

“What do you want from me!?” Momo yelled.

Nitori took in a deep breath, then let it out.

“Why did you kiss me?” he said plainly

Momo’s eyes went wide as his face immediately burned red. He crawled back into the farthest corner of his bed and pulled his legs in close.

“Momo? Do you . . . like me?” Nitori choked out.

For a long while he just sat there avoid Nitori’s gaze, but then finally Momo nodded his head in a silent yes.

“ . . . And _that’s_ why you’ve been avoiding me all this time?”

Momo nodded quickly this time, then pulled his blanket back over himself.

“Why didn’t you just tell me?”

Momotaru suddenly looked at him and glared.

“Why _would_ I tell you!?” Momo snapped. “You have all those people who keep asking you out a-and I didn’t think y-you’d. . .” he said, his voice dropping into a trembling whisper as he pulled the blanket over his face.

He heard his name, and felt the weight on his mattresses shift. When his blanket got pulled down, Nitori was smiling at him and caressed the top of Momo’s head like he always did.

“It’s okay.” He said quietly.

Momo got a blank look and narrowed his eyes in confusion. 

“You mean you’re not angry?” Momo mumbled

“Why would I be angry?” Nitori laughed as he got up. “Anyway now that that’s out of the way, I’m gonna go on a quick jog. Do you want me to bring you back a snack from the vending machine?”

Momo’s jaw dropped.

“Uhhh, no?” he squeaked.

“Alright then. Well I’ll be back in probably twenty minutes.” Nitori said casually as he slipped on his running shoes.

“Wait! Y-You mean you’re just okay with it?” Momo blurted as he scrambled out of bed, but he got tangled in his blanket and rolled onto the floor.

Nitori laughed and pulled him up.

“Of course I am. My cute kouhai likes me. What’s there not to be okay about?” Nitori smiled as he cupped his hand behind Momo’s head and pulled him into a quick kiss. “Anyway don’t wait up, my classes start before yours this semester so I won’t be able to wake you up.” Nitori said sternly before running his hand through Momo’s hair and heading for the door.

“WAIT!” Momo yelled as yanked Nitori back by his shirt.

“Huh? What’s wrong?”

“W-Why are you . . . Why did you just do that!?” Momo snapped.

“Do what?” Nitori asked innocently.

“Kiss me!” Momo snapped.

“Because I like you.” Nitori smiled.

“SINCE WHEN!?” Momo yelled

“Well I figured you liked me after you kissed me and ran off like that. I thought about it . . . and you during the break, and I’ve decide I like you too.”

“B-But that’s not how . . . When you like someone you think about them a lot and want to make them happy and worry about them a-and—It’s not just something you decide!” Momo yelled on the verge of tears.   

Nitori’s face softened into a loving smile as he ran is hand through Momo’s hair and pulled him closer.

“Momo, I’ve always felt that way about you. It’s just the whole kissing part I just decided on.”

Momotaru clutched the fabric of Nitori’s shirt and stared at the floor.

“. . . Really?” Momo said quietly.

Momo felt Nitori nuzzle his check, and when he lifted his gaze he was meet with a soft kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone remind me to never do this again but thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> dON'T LOOK AT ME


End file.
